


La Habitación 200

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.05 Fan Fiction, Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Top Dean, Top Sam, season 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda del episodio 200 de supernatural, los chicos poco antes de meterse en el caso del capítulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Habitación 200

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy/gifts).



 

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg)

season10/10.05 FanFiction coda/wincest/explicit/2217words/

 

 

**La Habitación 200**

 

Cuando pasó, no fue tan extraño e incómodo como Sam había supuesto. No era como si se hubiese parado a considerarlo demasiado, tampoco era como si en las últimas semanas hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar en cómo sería tener a Dean con él en la cama de nuevo. La posibilidad había formado parte de esas ideas erráticas que le ayudaban a evadir las pesadillas, esas que se le repetían cada vez que cerraba los ojos y presenciaba de nuevo cómo Dean se ahogaba en su propia sangre, cómo le miraba con ojos negros sin alma o como le escupía en la cara todos y cada uno de sus más íntimos pecados, ésos para los que no había confesión posible. La idea lúbrica de Dean haciéndole el amor le había acompañado a su pesar, porque los recuerdos, en el mejor de los casos, le habían provocado más amargura que consuelo. Primero las pruebas, más tarde Gadreel y después la muerte, todo ellos se había interpuesto entre los dos, alejándoles de una forma casi irreparable.

Así que no, Sam Winchester no había querido imaginar cómo sería tener de regreso a Dean entre las sábanas, ni tampoco quería rememorar el pasado, o las veces en las que se habían encontrado en la oscuridad de una habitación anónima, sobre un colchón que había visto tiempos mejores, no quería pensar en el modo en que sus manos habían acunado las nalgas tersas de Dean, amasando la carne turgente con embeleso, obligándole a ir más rápido, más adentro, mordiéndole los labios, probando con deleite su esencia, ahogándose de gozo porque a pesar de la miseria en la que habían crecido, eran jóvenes y para bien y para mal, estaban vivos y juntos. Siempre.  Sam no quería pensar en eso, ¿para qué? Esas imágenes, fragmentadas, demasiado vividas, llenas de calor, sonidos, sabores largamente añorados sólo le llevaban al desespero, y de vuelta a la realidad. A una en la que Dean no estaba. No estaba. Dean. Su Dean. No estaba.

Así que cuando pasó, nada resultó como hubiese creído, nada era lo mismo, nadie mejor que él lo sabía y sin embargo, mientras sus labios resbalaban por la columna del cuello de Dean, trazando ensortijados caminos, deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de esos mínimos lugares que era tan sólo suyos, esos que estaba seguro nadie conocía como él, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Eran sólo Dean y él, como siempre. Juntos.

Cuando pasó, el hotel era casi un lujo para lo que acostumbraban y afuera, por una vez, no se escuchaba el molesto estruendo de una carretera cercana. Cuando pasó fue tan sencillo como sentarse junto a su hermano, que miraba en silencio la pantalla del televisor, una expresión ausente y ligeramente triste ensombreciéndole las facciones. Las luces estaban bajas y el color oscuro de la colcha resaltaba la piel suave y pecosa, poniéndole tintes rojizos. La estática azulada se reflejaba en los iris transparentes y con un vahído, recordó lo que había sido ver esas inmensidades cristalinas convertidas en impenetrable obsidiana, sin fondo, sin alma.

Cuando pasó se le escapó un oscuro quejido de la garganta y llevado por algo todavía más primario que el instinto de sobrevivir, sus dedos tocaron a Dean. La tez lustrosa y recién afeitada conservaba un olor que le llevó de regreso a esas otras miles de noches. Old Spice, sal y Dean. Cuero y aceite, pólvora y jabón. Su casa. Dean.

Compelido por la más inapelable de las necesidades, cerró los ojos y se inclinó, arrastrándole en su caída. Enormes y pesados, torpes miembros enredados en un colchón que crujió bajo sus movimientos desesperados. Sam dejó de pensar en el mismo instante en que su boca tocó la cálida garganta, ebrio, hociqueó con delectación el punto exacto donde el pulso errático de su hermano batía como un tambor. _Bumbumbumbum_. La sangre pesada en las venas, espesa y ardiente, tan caliente que casi podía saborearla en las papilas, golosa, cúprica, obscenamente atrayente.

—Sammy. —La palabra estaba teñida de algo casi reverente, a medio camino del miedo, del lamento, de la vergüenza y de un dolor que jamás había conocido en el tono ronco de su hermano. Impaciente, se negó a dejarse llevar por segundos pensamientos, por recuerdos no buscados, por un pasado que nunca iban a poder cambiar. Se negó a mover un ápice los labios, que seguían buscando su camino con diligencia, mientras los dedos trabajaban con ligereza en la ropa; susurros apagados de prendas que caían, casi rasgadas, fogonazos de músculo grueso, tenso, tan apetecible que hubo de morder, arrancándole a Dean lamentos que le estremecían hasta el tuétano de los huesos, vibrándole tan dentro que era como sentir que se licuaba, fundiéndose con la carne de Dean, palpitante y húmeda, jugosa, hiriente, partiéndole en dos mientras usaba las manos para montarle, jadeando su nombre como quien reza, bebiéndose de  la boca de su hermano todos y cada uno de esos sonidos, goloso y hambriento.

Cuando pasó, apenas se dijeron una palabra, pero su cuerpo recibió al de su hermano suspirando de dicha, cuando pasó, lo único que había entre ellos era el silencio de la noche y las sombras azuladas tras las cortinas. Abrió las piernas, dejándole entrar, dentro, profundo, tentativo y brutal al mismo tiempo, el dolor al filo mismo del orgasmo, con las uñas sacándole sangre, acercándole hasta que la gravidez les sostuvo un solo instante, unidos, juntos, perfectos.

Después de eso la noche se convirtió en un carrusel interminable, tocar y ser tocado, palabras a medias y besos sin fin, Dean con el rostro húmedo, temblando, sin disculpas o palabras que en la mayoría de las ocasiones no querían decir nada, que casi nunca necesitaba. Dean exhausto, contemplándole desde la otra almohada, desnudo, expuesto como nunca, mirándole con mil y una preguntas incontestadas, ésas para las que Sam no tenía respuesta. Ésas que dudaba que alguna vez fuesen pronunciadas. Después, sólo importaba el tacto rugoso y familiar de las yemas de los dedos de su hermano, dibujándole despacio la curva del cuello, bajando con sinuosa dedicación hasta detenerse encima de donde le latía el corazón.

—Sammy… —De nuevo la plegaria, el pánico, el terror, todos ellos embotellados en dos sílabas. Sam jamás comprendería como Dean era capaz de decirle tanto con tan poco, cómo era posible que a veces, no se entendiesen, se preguntó  en qué momento habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos como lo estaban haciendo en aquella habitación anónima. Una más de un número incierto. Tampoco era como si le importase.

—Lo sé —musitó al fin, dejando volar las palabras, _permitiéndose_ creerlas. Dean y Sam. Juntos. Como siempre.

—Joder Sam. —La maldición rugió con vida propia, áspera y espesa, cargada de una energía errática y desalmada que le provocó un dolor en lo más hondo del pecho. Las palabras eran armas, eran potentes si tenían intención y Dean poseía la mayor del mundo, pero él no le temía, se recordó, jamás lo había hecho.

—Cállate ya —ordenó imperioso, tirando con innecesaria rudeza de los cortos cabellos de la nuca, urgiéndole a darle la boca. Exploró la dulce humedad con violencia, usando su peso para sostenerle contra el revuelto lecho, extendiéndole los muslos con la rodilla, mordiendo y succionándole la lengua, hasta que Dean era un sinsentido de miembros temblorosos, rendidos a sus atenciones—. No digas ni una palabra —jadeó—, ni una más…

Dean asintió, doblando las piernas, casi tímido. Siempre había sido así, se dijo, hundiendo el rostro entre el vello crespo, lamiendo el sonrosado anillo, saboreando el almizcleño canal con gula, dejando que su lengua se abriese paso hasta más allá de lo físicamente posible, gruñendo feral. Dean gimió, meciéndose contra el músculo intruso con obsceno abandono, su miembro pesado rebosaba pegajosos hilos amargos que se le enroscaban en las mejillas y los labios, inundándole el paladar. La carne enhiesta era satisfactoriamente pesada en su palma cuando ungió con dulzura la laxa entrada, adorando los sonidos apagados que llenaban el cuarto, apenas registrados gracias al estruendo de la sangre que le rugía en los oídos.

—Así. —Guió un dedo, luego dos, fascinado por el modo en que el cuerpo de su hermano latía en torno a él, resbaladizo e intenso, pidiendo más.

—Sam —le rogó sin aliento, con los dedos ensortijados entre las sábanas, buscándole sin parar—. Sammy…

—Aquí estoy Dee… —balbuceó, arrodillándose, con el corazón alojado en lo más hondo del estómago, deshaciéndose de amor—. Te tengo hermano…

—Por favor —suplicó una vez más, mordiéndose los labios rojos de besos, hinchados y hermosos. Lujurioso, abrió más las piernas, mostrándose, _invitándole_. La entrada dilatada vibró bajo la acometida de su glande, tersa, aferrándole con una perfección que había añorado hasta las lágrimas. Nunca había habido nadie que fuese como Dean—. Por favor Sam —repitió, arqueándose, sugestivo, indecente, buscándole la lengua con desenfreno, arrancándole juramentos mientras se hundía una y otra vez. Sintió el modo en que el vértigo del clímax se abatía sobre ambos con la fuerza de un vendaval, arrastrando en su cresta todas esas semanas, apartando el muro que les distanciaba de una vez, limpiando toda la ira y el dolor que habían sufrido incrustados durante aquel tiempo.

Después  hubo silencio, sólo roto por la cadencia de los sollozos roncos y apagados de Dean. Sam le abrazó hasta que creyó que jamás podrían estar más cerca, ansiando una vez más la intimidad de su sexo aposentado en las profundidades de su hermano, su esencia viscosa pegándoseles a la piel, entre los muslos, sobre los dedos. Sin notarlo, mientras seguían meciéndose el uno contra el otro, llegó al fin el reposo, apacible y absoluto y por fortuna sin sueños.

 

 

 

Despertó con un ligero sobresalto, registrando el cuarto con el corazón acelerado. Las sábanas arrugadas del lado de la cama que Dean había ocupado estaba ya frías e ignorando el estremecimiento de aprensión, se puso los pantalones y una camiseta, sin molestarse en buscar unos calcetines, se calzó los zapatos y abrió la puerta de la habitación 200 de un violento tirón, negándose a admitir incluso para sí mismo que era el temor a que Dean hubiese desaparecido otra vez lo que guiaba sus pasos, lo que hacía que el corazón le latiese en la garganta.

—Hey —saludó su hermano. Sam se detuvo en el umbral, sintiéndose tonto pero demasiado agradecido por encontrarle allí, a sólo un par de metros, sano y salvo. Bebió con avaricia de la escena que tenía enfrente. Dean, alto y espigado, el cabello rubio despeinado, vaqueros y una simple camiseta; la ropa usada mil veces, suave por la multitud de lavados con jabón barato y agua caliente no hacía nada por ocultar la vigorosa musculatura del mayor de los Winchester. Cuando se inclinó para tomar el vaso de café, la prenda se estiró más allá de la cinturilla de los pantalones, mostrándole un retazo de piel dorada, salpicada por lo que parecía marcas, las de sus dedos.

Dean se levantó y  el instante pasó, pero la visión de esas señales le recordó de nuevo con vertiginosa claridad lo hermoso que el mayor se le había presentado con las luces añiles del alba bañando las cortinas mientras Sam volvía a poseerle, jurándole obscenidades contra los labios llenos, lamiéndole de la boca promesas que tenía pensado hacerle cumplir. El modo en que Dean había sollozado su orgasmo, mojando las sábanas, rodeándole en un abrazo tierno y posesivo antes de pedirle que le diese todo.

Y Sam se lo había dado, pensó sin aliento, observándole beber, recolectando con deleite todos y cada uno de esos detalles, comparándolos con lo vivido pocas horas antes. El tacto de Dean, la voz de Dean, el cuerpo de Dean, su sexo en Dean, Dean dentro de él, el olor de Dean. Sobrepasado, era casi incapaz de comprender lo que le decía mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de cubrir los pocos metros que le separaban y tomarle de nuevo. Llevarle a la cama y volver a recordarle y _recordarse_ que los dos estaban vivos, y juntos. Como siempre.

—No creo que haya indicios de un caso —se obligó a decir. Porque era Dean y como siempre, con él todo era una sucesión de retazos que a simple vista eran esquirlas sin sentido, instantes que Sam guardaba e hilaba con cariñoso cuidado. Como un rosario, gotas, fragmentos que conformaban una relación, una vida. La suya, la de ambos.

Le contempló hacer un comentario sarcástico, los ojos grandes, verdes y esperanzados, pidiéndole un silencio que Sam estaba más que gustoso de concederle. Al fin y al cabo, los dos eran Winchester. Le devolvió el periódico, sus yemas rozaron el envés de la muñeca de Dean.  Curioso, contempló _la marca_ , roja y oscura, así como el modo en que el vello dorado se erizaba con su contacto. No besarle era más de lo que podía soportar. Dean estaba allí, y Sam no iba a dejarle ir. No esa vez, ni nunca.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —anunció Dean con una sonrisa socarrona, cerrando el maletero con un golpe seco.

Lo tenían, concedió Sam, tirando con delicadeza pero de forma persistente del peso cálido de Dean, llevándole de regreso a la habitación 200. Lo tenían, pero por ahora, era solo su momento, el de ellos.


End file.
